Calypso
by Percy dude fan
Summary: What if Percy did decide to stay on Calypso's island after all? What if Annabeth and his friends tried to save him? Percalypso! Read the new authors note after read everything else!
1. Calypso

I don't own Percy and stuff blah blah blah blah

**I don't own Percy and stuff blah blah blah blah.This is about Percy's POV, but if I get a ton of reviews, I'll make it into different points of view.Enjoy!!**

I woke up and then I saw this beautiful girl standing there. I mean beautiful as in better than Annabeth. Oh my gods! What was I thinking!! I loved Annabeth but this girl she wanted to make drool all over myself. Then she looked at me. "Your finally awake." She said. My mouth was dry, my stomach did summersaults, and I was at a loss for words. Then, as easily as I got up, I fainted.

I awoke again and now I could feel that my mouth was working. "Who are you?" I managed. "I am Calypso. You landed on my island." Then I remembered. I almost smacked myself on the head when I remembered I just blew up Mt. St. Helens. Then she fed me something I recognized as nectar. It filled my body with warmth and joy. It felt good until I remembered something else that happened at Mt. St. Helens. I was almost burned to a crisp. I tried to get up but then I felt searing pain through my whole body. I fell back down again and went to sleep.

I awoke _again_ and realized I felt better now. I could move around and do stuff. I got up but Calypso was nowhere to be found. I looked around and found I was in a cave. I walked out the main entrance and found myself looking Calypso in her beautiful green eyes. She looked happy for a moment, then almost as if holding it back, she turned her smile into a frown. I wondered what that could be about…


	2. New Information

Hello my readers

**Hello my readers!!Hope you read as much Pery dude fan as you can.I'm just starting to figure out how to do my home page thing on here.Anyway, this is the second chapter in Calypso, my new story about what would happen if Percy would've stayed on Calypso's island in BOTL.Enjoy!!**

….but I just couldn't help but think about her eyes and why she pulled away like that. Was it me? Come on Percy, don't kid yourself, the mean part of my brain went. Percy, my good brain yelled at me, did it ever occur to you she said it was _her_ island? What if she is lonely? I say you should talk to her. No! My mean brain screamed, just get back to where things matter, like camp, The Labyrnith, Annabeth, Chiron, Grover, Tyson, Annabeth. I just couldn't get her out of my thoughts, and now I had a full on war with myself in my brain. You love Annabeth!! But Calypso seems really hot!! Stop it! I told it. Then I got up the nerve to ask her. "Why do you always pull away when you seem like your enjoying yourself?" "It's none of your bui-." She stopped herself. "I guess I should tell you" She told me that her father was a titan, and that she had been banished to this island by the fates. "The fates are cruel people, Percy." She told me. Then it dawned to me that I never told her my name. "How do you know my name?" "You talk in your sleep." "I've been told that before." Then she asked me about the Labyrnith and my friends. Then I wondered how long I was gone. If it was very long, they could've well believed I was dead. "The fates are cruel people, Percy, they send heroes here that I just can't resist. The heroes that will _have_ to go back where they came from." Then she started to cry. Then I put my arm over her shoulder and held her. A million thoughts werred around in my head. I felt guilty about Annabeth. I wondered how the fates could be so cruel as to send her here for no reason and tempt her with heroes that have to leave her. Wait. "Did you ever support your father?" "Yes, she answered, I had to support him in the first war. But after that, I realized he was pure evil. I had to leave him." After dinner, I went to the bed/ table and lie down. So much pain for her, so much…


	3. The Desperate Attempt

I've been reading your reviews and I never knew that all of you liked it so much

**I've been reading your reviews and I never knew that all of you liked it so much!!! I'm touched. Really. Stop smiling. I'm not kidding. Anyway, I have a poll up, new copy and paste stuff, and an old picture in my profile. Check it out. Oh, and Enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter! [man I hate saying enjoy.] And this chapter is half Percy and half Annabeth's POV.**

Percy's POV

As I layed there, it was weird how I thought my life had been terrible, but Calypso, my like was like Olympus compared to hers, and hers a living underworld to mine.

After I went to sleep, I had another dream, only this one was so real, so vivid, it was like I could actually touch my surroundings. I looked around and saw Chiron and Annabeth sitting by the big house, talking. Chiron, in wheel chair form, was apparently trying to convince Annabeth of something. I walked closer. "Chiron, I know he's not dead!" Annabeth shouted, trying to hold back tears. "It is the best thing to assume, as to getting eaten by monsters, or joining the other side." I had a bad feeling they were talking about me. "You have to let me look for him, Chiron." "You have to send a quest or something." Chiron sighed. "I suppose. Go to the Oracle my dear, and then come out assuming your still sane, we will discuss the matter more." Then, I woke up. Should I tell Calypso about this? I didn't think so. Would she get mad, jealous, or perhaps try to kill Annabeth if she came this way? To risky, to risky…

Annabeth's POV

After I visited the Oracle and talked to Chiron, I decided to go to the lake to think about what the Oracle had told me. When I got there, I decided to think about people who should come with to help me. Maybe Juniper. She would be a good choice. Maybe Clarisse. Maybe. As I started to think about if Percy really was dead or not, I realized how much I cared for him. I mean, We went on a ton of quests together. I wish I had Tyson and Grover with me… Just then, a water naiad came out of the water and started to talk. "I know of who you wish to seek" she giggled. "You do?" I said, with a little too much enthusiasm. "You like him?" she giggled. "No!" I could feel my face getting hot. Then I pushed her back into the water with a big Splash! I heard something like gurgling, and I didn't need to speak water naiad to know what bad things she was saying about me.

After that little incident, I decided to go back to my cabin and think. If Percy wasn't alive... I shuddered at the thought. That boy was like the only thing that me happy when I was sad. I hoped I could find him, so I prayed to the gods, and I hoped they answered my prayers.

**That was my third chapter I think. Speakin of which, tell me what you think of my story! Oh, and I just got a picture on my profile and writing and a poll and stuff. Check it out!!! Read and Review!!!!!**


	4. The Choice

Yo everybody

**Yo everybody!!!!!! You know me, but I might know you. What's that supposed to mean? For me to know and you to find out. Anyways, this is the fourth chapter in Calypso, my new story about Percy and what if he stayed on Calypso's island. Read and Review! Oh, and this chapter will be in Percy's and Annabeth's POV. Read and Review! Again…**

Percy's POV

After I went to sleep, I had another dream, but this one was about Calypso. She was standing on the edge of her island, on the shore line. She was crying. "Why the fates do this to me?" she wept. "If only he could've stayed…" Her eyes lit up at the thought of that. "But they always have something more important than staying with me." Her eyes returned as quickly as they had lit up. Then I thought, oh my gods, I should be the one hero to actually stay with her. But Annabeth, camp, life, everything that mattered would be left behind. As I tried to decide, my dream self started to see blur, and I knew I was waking up. Why could they be so cruel? Why…

After I got up and ate, I went outside and found Calypso sitting near the shoreline, like in my dream. She looked at me. She had been crying. Her eyes were red and tear lines streaked down her cheeks. There was a raft on the shore. "So," she asked. "You have to choose. Go home to all that matters to you, or stay here with me." "I already know what you're going to say." "Just leave. I didn't want to tell you everything." She looked so sad… so desperate. I gulped. I didn't know if this was the right thing to say. Or do, for that matter. "Calypso, I-I want to stay with you." "Very funny." She sobbed. "I mean it." She looked at me, and her eyes lit up a million times brighter than I thought possible. She jumped up, and grabbed me, pulling me in. This time, she wasn't holding back. I like her this way now, I decided. I liked her a lot more. But more than anything else that mattered? Well I guess she is now…

Annabeth's POV

We had a great day at camp. Right before my quest started, Grover and Tyson stumbled out of the big bunch of rocks know as Zeus's Fist. That meant that I didn't have to go through the trouble of picking people I didn't even know. They were very startled when I told them about how Percy was gone, and Chiron had thought he was dead. They were both eager and a little sad, because rescuing Percy would be great, but no Percy to help them would be not great. As we were getting into the white van that would lead us to the drop off point, I started to think again about what if this was a failed attempt? Was he dead? No, he couldn't be. He could at least fend for himself until we found him, right? When we were on the road, the thoughts of that boy kept coming into my head. The beautiful eyes, gorgeus black hair, and I wondered, what if I never saw him again… what if…

**Hope you liked the newest entry to the story! I'm thinking of another good funny Percy story, and I was thinking of doing a Percy Jackson Saw parody. Tell me what you think. Read and Review!!!! **


	5. The Flight

**Yet another chapter of Calypso, a story of what would happen if Percy stayed on Calypso's island and his friends tried to rescue him. Oh, and for all of you that want long chapters, this one promises to be the longest. R and R!**

Percy's POV

I think that now I have spent at least a week on Calypso's island. So peaceful, so calm, almost to much for me because I had AD/HD. But Calypso, she made the whole thing worth while. I would get to spend the rest of my days with her. No one else. Just me and her. All we really did all day was talk. Talk about the heroes that had landed on this island, talk about my quests, anything you could think of. At night we would plant flowers and stare out at the beach. It was great, but nothing was hard, everything you wanted would be given. No fights, nothing wrong. It would be how you wanted it to be. Not me against the world anymore, the world obeyed my commands. Too easy, just too easy. It just wasn't life. I wondered that if another hero came here, I wouldn't be so bored. But that would be in about a thousand years.

Then one day, I decided to gather up all my courage and ask Calypso what would happen if she left the island.

"I can't" she said. Great explanation.

"Why can't you Calypso?"

"Do you know how long I've been on this island, Percy? If I even took a step into another place, I would disinigrate into ashes. You are immortal on this island, your age building up, but then if you go to another place, you die if your old like this." That didn't make me feel any better. I hope I made the right choice to do this. If I found a way to get her off this island. The fates. I knew what I had to do. I had to get off the island, and kill the fates. If that was possible. Who knows…who knows…

Annabeth's POV

After I was done thinking about Percy, we had arrived at the airport. From there, it would take us to ancient Greece, where we would pray to the gods for help. Seemed kind of stupid, but it was the best thing we had since the Oracle. Only 2 lines it had spoken. 3 shall die. That was the scariest line of all. The three of us going to ancient Greece. Scary. The other line, it didn't make sense. Then Grover's eye stated to twitch. "Grover, you all right?" I asked. "Percy, island, Calypso." He muttered. Uh oh. Calypso's island. I heard about it when I was studying ancient Greek. The fates would send heroes there that had no choice but to abandon her. Percy must have stayed. That ticked me off. I was wanting him back, now. My face was growing redder and redder. "Annabeth?" Tyson said. Then all Hades broke loose. "That little kniving soon of a jerk! Why would he leave me alone? He's going to get ripped of that island!" I yelled. Everyone in the van, and some people walking by looked at me. I was so embarrassed. I hid my face in my lap. "No, Annabeth, Percy wants out. He says he can't take the island. He has to get away." Grover explained. My eyes lit up a to about a million wats. Thank gods…

After we got to the airport, yah we were still going because we didn't know how to get to the island, we booked a flight to Greece. Tyson looked scared. Then I realized he had never been on an airplane before. No! I almost slapped myself. He was a son of Poseidon too. "Tyson, I'll be all right." I reassured him. Then, after we ate at the restaurants and checked out the stops, we climbed aboard the plane and took our seats.


	6. The Arrival

**This is another new chapter in Calypso, a story of what would happen if Percy stayed with Calypso. This whole chapter will be in Annabeth's POV and the next one will be entirely in Percy's POV. Hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

After we took our seats, the flight attendant lady came down the aisle and started to hand out peanuts and stuff. She looked pretty, long, blonde hair, a ton of makeup, and nails longer than knives. Percy would have been drooling. Wait a minute. They did look like knives. They _were_ knives. Tyson looked at them and said, "Nice nails!" "Thank you, Tyson." "Your welcome."

Wait a minute. Again. How did she know his name. That's usually a pretty big sign that she's a monster. "Would you like anything, Annabeth?" she asked. I knew what she was now. It was probably a Miss Dodds. Crap. But how did she get to be so beautiful? I didn't care. I whipped my knife out of my back pack. [Celestial bronze doesn't go through the metal detectors]

She hissed at the sight of it. Then the bat wings sprouted out form her back. Then she turned out to be what she really was. A hideous creature that looked as if the sight of her would get her sent to Tartarus. I lunged and tried to drive my knife through her hip, but she was to fast. She scooted to the side. I flew into another persons seat.

"Just taking care of business, ma'am" I said as I jumped out and tried again. I was too late. Tyson was clobbering her with his fists like she was a mean punching bag. Soon, she disinigrated into the ugly yellow powder and started to drift away. Everyone was staring at us. I then thought of what Thalia had done. She manipulated the Mist. I snapped my fingers and gave it a try.

"I'm sorry folks, but we are the F.B.I special agents, and we just took down a crazed criminal."

Then everyone started to cheer. It worked I thought. It really worked! We took are seats and sat silently the rest of the flight. I kept thinking about Percy. I hope he was o.k. When we got there, we were just about to get off the plane when Grover started to put his hands around his head and yelled, "No, No! You can't make me! Please help me!"

We all stared at him. Then we got off and looked around. We were in Ancient Greece.


	7. Authors Note

**Hi everyone who reads this! This is Calypso, yah you know what I say. Anyway, I have finally decided to make a second Calypso! All it does is really continues off of the old story. It will be coming out very soon, probably tomorrow night, and will be back and better then ever. **

**Be on the lookout for Calypso 2!**


End file.
